


Children's Games

by bessemerprocess



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet in which Miles Vorkosigan is a thief and Gregor Vorbarra is chasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Games

**Author's Note:**

> For melannen's prompt: The sort of AU where they are criminals, but high class, expert criminals, who plan their capers out in minute, dramatic, impossibly clever detail and get away with things nobody else could, with a smile and sheer elegance. Also, if one of them is a Principled Lawman on their trail, with whom there is lots and lots of friendly UST? That would be ace.

Miles Vorkosigan can steal anything. Artwork, money, hell, he's even stolen a spaceship or two. He doesn't use thugs or guns, no, Miles prides himself on elegance. He can steal the watch off your wrist and you'll say thank you.

Of course, that's not helping him right now. Right now, Gregor Vorbarra, InterPlan Inspector, is holding a stunner on him and smirking. Which is not fair at all. Gregor knows exactly what that smirk does to Miles. Any other time, Miles would be all for a quick snog in a handy supply closet, but he's got a Mezzerrac in his knapsack and Gregor doesn't actually snog criminal masterminds. At least, not yet. But Miles has a plan for that, too.

"Well, Vorkosigan," Gregor says, all jutting hips and tight uniform, "you never did know when to quit."

They've been playing tag in their Aunties' backyards ever since Miles could toddle. Not that he'd ever been fast, not with the leg braces, but Gregor had still chased him then and wasn't stopping now.

"And you never did know how to let the game go," Miles responds as he feels the mag grapple lock on. At least Ivan the idiot has gotten something right tonight. He braces himself and manages not to grunt as he's lifted off his feet and into the air. "You're still it," he calls and doesn't even bother to hide his smirk.


End file.
